


Rum & Coke

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, And a new year's party, December Fics 2020, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: 30. Drunk at New Year's Party
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Kasie Hines, Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Kasie Hines & Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Rum & Coke

"Thish isch amasing," Kasie babbled, glancing around the room. "Lov a g'd party."

"I think you've had enough," Ellie said resolutely and took the glass of rum and coke out of her friend's hands.

"But 'tis New Year's." She groaned and pouted.

"Yeah it's New Year's Eve, alright. But you're drunk. Totally drunk." Ellie stared her down. "Come, let's sit over there." The blonde headed towards the big couch in Tim's living room, Kasie's hand in hers, and maneuvered them around the people - co-workers and friends.

"Hey, Nick," she called out when they approached the couch, Nick already sitting on it. "We have a bit of a situation here." Ellie gave Kasie a pointed look and turned her head back to him.

"Ah, I see. Too much Rum and Coke huh." Nick chuckled.

"Yep." Both hands on her shoulders, Ellie seated Kasie on the couch next to him. "Can you keep an eye on her? I need to get some water and maybe some of the snacks I saw in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah, sure." He nodded and turned his full attention to Kasie, trying to make conversation with the drunken forensic scientist.

"I have two bottles of water, bread sticks and cheese. That should help a little," Ellie said as she returned to her friends.

"Thanks," Kasie mumbled. As it seemed Nick had talked some sense back into her, at least she agreed to eating a bite.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Nick offered about thirty minutes later when Kasie seemed to have sobered up a little bit.

"Oh, can I tag along?" Ellie glanced at him from the side, a small smile on the lips.

"Sure."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Nick's brows furrowed in worry.

"Of course. She seemed to be better already. And Aileen is there to help her if she needs it." Ellie replied reassuringly from the passenger seat of his car.

"Thank you for driving me home," she said after a while. They'd arrived already ten minutes ago but neither of them wanted to go.

"My pleasure!" He smiled softly at her. "I'll see you to the door."

The blonde nodded happily and left the car, Nick following on her footsteps.

When they stood in front of her apartment, silence fell upon them once again. They exchanged coy smiles and uncertain glances.

Suddenly, the blonde couldn't stand the quietness and spoke up again. "Do you, um, do you want to come inside? I could make us a cup of tea..." Ellie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'd loved to," Nick breathed out, his eyes locking with hers as he shot her a hopeful and crooked smile.

She opened the door to her apartment and turned around halfway, looking at his hands than at him. Before she walked inside the apartment, Ellie interlaced her fingers with Nick's and pulled him after her. 


End file.
